Not so secret secret
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Takže," začal Tony hlasitě a odmlčel se, rozhodnutý nepokračovat, dokud mu všichni nebudou věnovat pozornost. Pro větší efekt. A taky proto, že Tony měl rád, když mu někdo věnoval pozornost. Nechtělo se mu mluvit jenom tak do větru. „Takže, myslíte, že to Kapitán dělal s Buckym?" Steve/Bucky, Steve/Peggy, Steve/OMC, Steve/Bucky/Peggy, Steve/Bucky/OMC, Steve/Bucky/OFC, Bucky/Howard


Tony napůl spal. Pořád ještě na nohou, ale po dobrých dvaasedmdesáti(?) hodinách vzhůru byl skoro zázrak, že vůbec dokázal stát vzpřímeně, natož jít správným směrem – někam zhruba ve směru své vlastní ložnice. Pokud by něco takového vyžadovalo malou okružku kolem vrátnice věže, protože Tony si ve výtahu možná spletl tlačítko s číslem poschodí, a než zjistil, že je na nesprávném patře, byl už v polovině cesty k hlavnímu vchodu do věže.

Tony se zarazil a zmateně se kolem sebe rozhlédl, když si uvědomil, jaká je okolo tma. No, vlastně ani ne tak úplně tma, jen mnohem větší šero, než byl Tony zvyklý, když tam uprostřed noci nebyla ani noha.

„Tak přece jen je tady občas klid," zamumlal Tony trochu nepřítomně a už se chtěl obrátit na patě a ještě jednou zkusit štěstí s tlačítky ve výtahu, když si všiml, že hned za prosklenými dveřmi hlavního vchodu někdo stojí.

Velký, nehybný stín, s tak širokými rameny, že to nemohl být nikdo jiný než Steve moje-ramena-jsou-stejně-široká-jako-můj-štít Rogers, a to bylo samo o sobě dost zvláštní, protože neměl být Rogers jedním z těch, co chodí poctivě spát v devět večer, aby mohli v pět vstávat a jít si zaběhat? Tony zmateně potřásl hlavou a chtěl na něj zavolat, protože bylo tak zatraceně _divné_, jak tam Steve jenom tak postával, když se Steve konečně pohnul. Jenže se neobrátil a nevešel dovnitř.

Ne, jenom se mírně sklonil, na pár vteřin, jako by – ale ne, to určitě ne, ne _Rogers_ – a když se zase narovnal, druhý, o něco drobnější stín si to namířil někam směrem pryč.

Tonymu spadla brada. Možná se mu to jenom zdálo, napadlo ho. Jasně, muselo se mu to jenom zdát, protože Kapitán Amerika a rande uprostřed noci? Steve Rogers a líbačka někde venku, přímo před věží Avengers, kde ho mohl kdokoli vidět?

„Rogersi!" oslovil ho trochu pobaveně, ve tváři široký úsměv, najednou perfektně probuzený, když Kapitán konečně vešel dovnitř. Jen sotva odolal pokušení poplácat ho po rameni (nebo možná spíš po paži, protože kdo by se natahoval až tak nahoru?), protože Steve sebou mírně trhnul, jako by byl tak zamyšlený, že si Tonyho vůbec nevšiml.

„Vypadáš mizerně, Tony," oznámil mu Steve věcně a přejel po něm pohledem. „Jak dlouho už jsi nespal?"

„Neodváděj pozornost," zabrblal Tony a znovu se široce usmál. Ve tvářích ho bodlo. Dobře, možná míň usmívání, pro jistotu. „Ne že bych ti chtěl dávat rady, co se týká morálky, a tohle je celkem bezpečná čtvrť, pokud se tady zrovna neprohání mimozemská armáda, ale opravdu není zrovna slušné nechat slečnu, aby si uprostřed noci sama sháněla taxi."

Steve trochu překvapeně hodil pohledem zpátky ke vchodu, a pak pobaveně zvedl obočí. „A co přesně ti dalo ten dojem, že to byla slečna?" zeptal se.

A Tony by nejspíš opravdu měl trochu víc spát, protože tohle si jenom představoval, že? Nebylo možné, aby - Tony naprázdno otevřel pusu, ale to už se za Stevem skoro zavíraly dveře výtahu. „Počkej, co?"

xXx

„Bisexuál, Tony," prohlásil Steve na vysvětlenou pomalu a dlouze si povzdychl, jako by musel odněkud vyhrabat veškeré zbytky trpělivosti, které mu ještě zbývaly. Cokoli, co je třeba, aby dokázal s Tonym mluvit. „Vážně, myslel jsem, že v dnešní době už vám tyhle pojmy nedělají problémy?"

Tony zamrkal.

No tak byl překvapený, a co. Nikdo nikdy nemluvil o Kapitánovi ve spojitosti s nikým jiným než se slavnou agentkou Peggy Carter. Ani Kapitán nikdy o nikom nemluvil – dokonce ani o agentce. Vlastně nikdy nemluvil o ničem osobním, jako by žádný osobní život ani neměl, anebo ho aspoň tak pečlivě odděloval od toho, co měl s nimi, že se nikdy nedozvěděli ani slovo.

Možná jste museli pomoct zachránit svět, aby vás Steve Rogers uznal za hodné rozhovoru. Nikdo přece neříkal, že to s ním bude jednoduché.

Rogers byl v tomhle světě nový. Ještě pořádně nevěděl, jak fungovat v dnešní realitě, jak jednat s lidmi. Možná měl jenom trochu zmatek v pojmech.

„Bisexuál?" zopakoval po něm Tony, dokonale vyvedený z míry a sjel Steva zkoumavým pohledem. Hezky od těch perfektních vlasů, přes obličej, až po špičky bot – a tady se Tony na okamžik zarazil, protože Steve neměl boty, jen ponožky, bílé s jemnými tmavomodrými proužky, zcela rovné palce pod tenkou látkou – a zase nahoru.

Steve vypadal úplně klidně, ramena uvolněná, v jeho výrazu něco trochu pobaveného. Malý brooklynský skrček, který rád provokuje ostatní.

„Takže jsi bi, jo?" zeptal se Tony a vyzývavě zvedl obočí. Takhle se mohli bavit i dva. Tony taky uměl provokovat, když se mu chtělo.

Teď se mu chtělo.

Steve pokrčil rameny. „Tak se tomu obvykle říká, když se někomu líbí muži i ženy, pokud se nepletu."

Tak tohle nevypadalo, jako by měl zmatek v pojmech. Tohle spíš vypadalo, jako by měl pojmy velice dobře srovnané. „Myslel jsem, že ve tvojí době se takové věci nevedly?"

„Jaké věci? Myslíš sex?" zeptal se Steve a pobaveně si odfrkl a oh, Kapitán Amerika by neměl říkat slova jako _sex_. Rozhodně ne na veřejnosti. Nebo aspoň ne před Tonym, který si celou tu dobu myslel, že už má tohle své období dávno za sebou. Vlastně to ani nebylo _období_ jako takové, jen několik jednorázových epizodek, ještě kdysi na škole, když narazil na někoho, kdo mu přišel hodně zajímavý. Rozhodně si myslel, že už to má dávno za sebou. Ale Kapitán Amerika samotný? Tony nemohl tvrdit, že by se nedal přesvědčit. Vlastně si jen sotva dokázal představit, že by se někdo nedal přesvědčit. „Tony, kdyby lidé v mojí době neměli sex, nikdo z vás by tady dneska nebyl."

„To není to, co jsem měl na mysli, a ty to víš," ohradil se Tony okamžitě. „SHIELD ti dělal přednášku? Sehnal ti Fury nějakého psychologa, který ti vysvětlil, jak to dneska funguje? Vysvětloval ti _Coulson_, jak to dneska funguje?"

Steve na něj na pár vteřin jenom bezvýrazně hleděl, a potom zakroutil hlavou. „Jsi pako, Tony," ohodnotil ho.

Tak _tohle_ bylo opravdu lepší a lepší. Tony se hlasitě rozesmál.

xXx

O tři dny později se Steve vrátil do věže uprostřed noci, na sobě překvapivě upnuté černé džíny (oblečení na rande, Rogersi, ty pse), první dva knoflíčky košile rozepnuté.

Vypadal spokojeně a Tony tím byl tak překvapený, když na něj narazil, unavený po asi dvou dnech, kdy prakticky nespal, kvůli práci, ne proto, že by přemýšlel nad Kapitánem zatraceným Amerikou, že se nezmohl na slovo.

„Dobrou noc, Tony," řekl Steve podivně jemně, vlasy mírně rozcuchané, a klidně kolem něj prošel směrem k výtahům.

„Tony potřásl hlavou. „Hej, Rogersi!" zavolal za ním a počkal, až se Steve otočí. „Vím to jenom já?"

Steve jeho dotaz neuznal za hodný odpovědi.

xXx

„Takže," začal Tony hlasitě a odmlčel se, rozhodnutý nepokračovat, dokud mu všichni nebudou věnovat absolutní pozornost. Pro větší efekt. A taky proto, že Tony měl rád, když mu někdo věnoval pozornost. Nechtělo se mu mluvit jenom tak do větru.

„Takže, myslíte, že to Kapitán dělal s Buckym?"

„Tony!" okřikl ho Bruce pohoršeně. Trochu příliš pohoršeně na to, na jaké téma reagoval. A Tonymu by to možná připadalo poněkud zvláštní, protože Bruce byl asi tak ten nejmilejší člověk na světě, který se zásadně nezajímal o podobné věci, protože uznával názor, že každý má právo dělat si, co chce, pokud tím neubližuje někomu dalšímu (a dobře, Tony možná měl nebo taky neměl nějaké informace, dost staré informace, v každém případě velice _důvěryhodné_ informace, na které se mu podařilo narazit, aniž by o tom Bruce věděl, díky, Jarvisi). Ale teď se na Tonyho mračil, velice důrazně se mračil, a Tonyho napadlo, že se mu možná nelíbí, _jak_ to řekl.

Nebo to, že se podle něj Tony až příliš stará o soukromí svých přátel. To byla taky vždycky možnost.

Natasha mu věnovala dlouhý, dokonale prázdný pohled, bez náznaku jakékoli emoce. Thor se zatvářil zmateně.

„Zkoušel ses na to zeptat přímo Steva?" zeptal se Clint a usmál se stejně zářivě, jako když mu Tony vylepšil šípy vybuchujícími hroty. „Oh, prosím, zeptej se na to přímo Steva. Opravdu bych chtěl vidět, jak by se _tvářil_."

Tony se zalarmovaně zamračil a dokonce i _Natasha_ se na Clinta nevěřícně podívala. „Jsi blázen?" zeptala se ho. Což bylo trochu sprosté, vzhledem k tomu, že když se Clinta na to samé jednou zeptal _Tony_, bránila Natasha čest svého starého přítele tak zuřivě, že pak Tonyho málem přizabila při _cvičném_ souboji v tělocvičně.

Tony se rozhodl jí to nepřipomínat, tím spíše, že on a Natasha měli pro jednou společný cíl, a sice dohlédnout na to, aby nikoho ani nenapadlo ptát se Rogerse na jeho starého přítele z dětství, natož pak Rogerse _nutit_, aby o něm mluvil.

To, a taky ten drobný fakt, že připomínat nahlas to, že mu dala na prdel žena, která má sotva padesát kilo – a to ještě jen když se hodně dobře nají – nebylo úplně nejlepší pro stav jeho ega.

Ale ne, vážně. Tony byl u toho, když se Bruce možná trochu neuváženě zeptal na něco o předválečném New Yorku a možná do svého dotazu trochu neuváženě zakomponoval Barnesovo jméno, a Steve na něj zůstal na pár vteřin beze slova zírat, a potom začal _nabírat_. A pokud se Rogers uměl tvářit jako smutné štěně i za těch nejlepších okolností, a nejspíš si to ani pořádně neuvědomovat, pak tohle bylo kompletní představení. Lesklé oči a rychlé mrkání, pevně sevřené rty. Pokrčený obličej. Ramena napjatá a zvednutá tak moc, že je měl až kolem uší. Bruce, který byl tak vyděšený, že se naprostou panikou málem přeměnil na Hulka.

Tony byl absolutně odhodlaný nikdy nezavést hovor na Barnese, ne ve Stevově přítomnosti, protože vidět _brečícího_ Kapitána Ameriku, národní symbol? Na tom bylo jednoduše něco špatného.

Na druhou stranu, pokud chtěl Barton trpět doživotními výčitkami svědomí za to, že rozbrečel chlapa, který dokáže jednou rukou zvednout malou dodávku, byl to jeho pohřeb.

Tony pokrčil rameny. „No co?" ohradil se. „Všichni jste přece byli na té samé zatracené výstavě jako já, nebo ne? Nejlepší přátelé už od dětství? Ale prosím vás." Odfrkl si. „Kolik lidí, co znáte, by bylo ochotných jít někoho zachraňovat na nepřátelské území, bez jakéhokoli výcviku?"

Thor pokrčil rameny. „Náš přítel Steve má velikou odvahu."

Natasha se zamračila, její výraz zamyšlený. „Vlastně se nechal skoro zabít, když zjistil, že je Winter Soldier ve skutečnosti Bucky," uznala.

„Ha!" udělal Tony a ukázal na ni prstem, jako by právě potvrdila oprávněnost jeho dotazu.

„Tony," Bruce si povzdychl, zatímco Clint mezi nimi pobaveně těkal pohledem. „Ani tohle neznamená, že byli někdy něco víc než přátelé. Podle mě by ses do toho neměl plést. Je to Stevova věc."

Tony dotčeně našpulil rty. Kam se proboha poděla jeho vědecká zvědavost?

Clint se mírně zamračil a pokrčil rameny. „Když na něj budeš hodný, třeba ti to jednou řekne sám," oznámil a poplácal ho po rameni jako dítě.

„Bezva," zabrblá Tony neochotně, a když Clint zamířil pryč a všichni ostatní se zase soustředili na svoje snídaně, jako by tam ani nebyl, bezradně rozhodil paže, otočil se a odešel.

xXx

„Sam?"

Tony zvedl obočí a sjel nového obyvatele věže zkoumavým pohledem.

Ve skutečnosti si nebyl úplně jistý, kde k němu Steve vlastně přišel. Sam Wilson byl vysoký a překvapivě hezký, bývalý voják. Nebo možná záchranář? Něco takového. Tony nedával úplně pozor, když se ho Steve pokoušel představit, příliš vyvedený z míry tím, že Steve vůbec _někoho_ přivedl. Totiž, tím a těmi křídly, které si Wilson přinesl _s sebou_.

Vážně. _Křídly_.

Tony musel nejspíš umřít, když nedával pozor, a teď byl v nebi.

„Takže, Kapitáne," Tony se na Steva široce zazubil. „Ty si teď vodíš domů kluky, jo?"

A ne jen tak ledajaké kluky, ale kluky, kteří mu z nějakého záhadného důvodu pomáhali zničit HYDRU, protože Kapitán Steve měl zřejmě nějakou neuvěřitelnou moc přimět každého udělat to, co chce, nebo takovou sílu charakteru, že z každého dostal to nejlepší. A absolutně zničil jejich pud sebezáchovy.

Tony na něj pomalu začínal být hrdý.

„Uh," Steve krátce zaváhal a zmateně se zamračil, ramena mírně nahrbená. Což znamenalo, že je buď opravdu hodně unavený, nebo zraněný dost na to, aby nebyl schopný předstírat, že není, nebo se ho Tonyho poznámka dotkla mnohem víc, než byl ochotný přiznat. „Ne? Proč?"

Tony zaraženě zamrkal a se zdviženým obočím zatěkal pohledem mezi Stevem a jeho novým kamarádem. _Kde ho vůbec našel?_, napadlo ho. _Kde člověk najde vysokého černocha s napůl zničenými mechanickými křídly?_

_Mohl by Tony taky jednoho?_

„Ty si ho sem stěhuješ a přitom s ním nechceš spát?" zeptal se Steva nevěřícně.

Sam ze sebe vydal tlumený zvuk někde na polovině cesty mezi smíchem a šokem, ale neřekl ani slovo, tak ani tak, a Tony se rozhodl ho ignorovat.

Steve zamračeně pokrčil rameny. „No, bydlím u tebe a taky s tebou nespím," připomenul.

Což byla pravda, na kterou Tony neustále zapomínal. Tak trochu.

Ale vážně, kdy by se mohl podívat na ta křídla?

xXx

„Chtěl bys?" zeptal se Tony trochu podezíravě o dva dny později.

Steve protočil oči.

xXx

Tony byl pozorný, velice pozorný. Velice, velice pozorný. Tony by nemohl být víc pozorný, ani kdyby se o to začal opravdu, upřímně snažit.

A pokud mohl soudit, Steve zatracený Rogers si od chvíle, kdy přivedl neuvěřitelného Sama Wilsona, dobře, od chvíle, kdy si k sobě _nastěhoval_ neuvěřitelného Sama Wilsona, protože Wilson byl ve věži tak často, že si byl Tony absolutně jistý, že tam vážně bydlí, nikoho jiného domů nepřitáhl.

„Myslíte si, že –" pokusil se Tony zeptat ostatních, ale Natasha ho přerušila rázným zavrtěním hlavou ještě dřív, než stačil dokončit myšlenku.

„Ne, Tony," prohlásila s jistotou.

Tony zamrkal a vybavil si těch prvních několik dní potom, co se objevil Wilson – tedy aspoň to, co z nich zahlédl, když se mu na chvíli podařilo odlepit oči od těch totálně neuvěřitelných křídel (a mimochodem, až s nimi skončí, budou úplně jiná liga). Steve a Wilson, hlavy u sebe, sklonění nad mapou nebo nad tabletem nebo nad nějakou složkou, kterou mu odmítali ukázat. Tajnůstkáři.

A Tony byl prý pako.

Každopádně to nevypadalo, jako by spolu chodili, pokud tedy nenechávali veškeré projevy náklonnosti někde za zavřenými dveřmi. A to asi ne. Steve neměl ani dostatek studu, natož taktu, aby dělal něco takového. Což znamenalo, že nejspíš ještě pořád hledali Barnese, děsivého zabijáka.

Tomu Tony říkal odhodlání.

xXx

„Notak, Kapitáne," zabručel Tony a protočil oči, jen tak pro efekt, než se na něj pobaveně zazubil a šťouchl ho pěstí do ramene. „Ty a Wilson. Proč ne? On by tě ohlídal. A má _křídla_. Hezký chlap, co má rozum a křídla a navrch se od tebe nenechá jen tak zblbnout. Co víc bys ještě mohl chtít? Svět by měl konečně nějaký řád."

Steve si povzdychl.

xXx

První, co Tonyho napadlo, když se Steve uprostřed noci objevil na prahu věže, s dlouhovlasým zabijákem – Dalo se mu vůbec ještě říkat zabiják, když vypadal smutně a neozbrojeně a měl trochu problém podívat se komukoli do očí? – v patách, bylo, že by si měl se Stevem opravdu promluvit o tom, koho si vodí domů.

Hned ráno. Až se pořádně probudí.

xXx

_Co víc bys ještě mohl chtít?_ zeptal se Tony Steva jen před několika týdny, a teď by si za ten dotaz nejraději nakopal do zadku. Teď bylo tak zatraceně _jasné_, co víc si Steve mohl přát, protože jestli to bylo dost těžké jenom s ním, pak teď, když se vrátil Barnes, zhruba člověk, anebo alespoň na cestě stát se zase opravdovým člověkem, to bylo ještě mnohem, mnohem _horší_.

Ti dva byli všude a prakticky přilepení jeden ke druhému. Tony si byl napůl jistý, že opravdu jsou, že se k němu Steve nechal přišít, aby ho už nikdy znovu neztratil z dohledu. Byli… ugh. Tony si byl jistý, že nikdy nepotkal nikoho, kdo by byl tak očividně, nezastavitelně zamilovaný, jako ti dva.

Pořád spolu, pracky na místech, kde by je ve slušné společnosti (v žádné společnosti, ideálně) rozhodně neměli mít. Ne ve svých sto letech. Ne že by jakkoli dbali na to, kolik jim je nebo na jemnocit ostatních lidí okolo nich – to byly polibky a šeptání a mazlení během filmových večerů. Vodění za ruce. Tlumený smích, ze kterého Tonymu pomalu začínala naskakovat husí kůže.

Jarvis odmítal sledovat jejich pokoj (Tony by nevěřil, že Jarvis může přímo _odmítnout_ něco udělat, navíc s tónem, který zněl podezřele jako by potlačoval slzy) a Tony sám byl svědkem toho, jak ti dva jednou málem znesvětili kuchyňský stůl. A to ani ne na svém patře, ale ve společné části věže.

Po téhle události se mu úspěšně dařilo se jim vyhýbat déle než čtrnáct dní.

A možná by se mu to dařilo i nadále, kdyby nedostal hlad a nevyrazil se podívat do kuchyně, jestli mu tam ti ostatní superhrdinové něco nechali nebo jestli si zase bude muset něco objednat, aniž ho přitom napadlo, že v jednu odpoledne dost pravděpodobně nebude jediný, kdo se rozhodl zastavit se na oběd.

Ve dveřích už bylo příliš pozdě obrátit se a dát se na ústup a nevypadat přitom jako srab.

„Plukovník Phillips se málem zhroutil štěstím, když nás uviděl," prohlásil právě Barnes s tlumeným smíchem nějakou starou historku, zatímco Steve vedle něj souhlasně přikyvoval a Clint se Samem viseli na každém jeho slově, a Tony zadoufal, že si ho možná jednoduše nevšimnou. Když nic neřekne, jen kolem nich projde k lednici, něco najde a nají se, beze slova, možná ho nechají být. Když na sebe nebude upozorňovat. „Vážně. Mysleli si, že to máme všichni už dávno za sebou, když jsme se pořád nevraceli. Už čekal, že bude muset napsat zpátky do Států, jak přišel o celé svoje slavné komando. A Kapitána Ameriku."

„To by těžko vysvětloval," potvrdil Steve ochotně a Tony se zamračil, jak s hlavou v ledničce přemýšlel, jestli si vymýšlejí nebo ne. „Skoro se rozbrečel, když jsme se vrátili. Peggy naproti tomu –"

„Absolutně klidná," dodal Barnes. „Kamenný výraz. Howard to samé."

A Tonymu skoro zaskočilo, protože tihle dva, co se po sobě plazili po celé věži a podle svých vlastních slov (pokud se jejich vlastním slovům dalo věřit) spali možná tak s každou třetí nebo čtvrtou osobou, kterou potkali, _znali jeho otce_.

„Počkat," vypadlo najednou z Tonyho, bez jakéhokoli předchozího varování. Ani on sám nevěděl, že něco řekne, dokud neotevřel pusu. „Vy jste znali mého otce."

„Jo," odpověděl Steve, očividně vyvedený z míry, obočí zdvižené tak vysoko, že se mu skoro ztrácelo ve vlasech. „Tak trochu?" obrátil svoji odpověď v hloupou otázku, protože _samozřejmě_, že Kapitán Amerika znal Howarda Starka, v době, kdy byly počítače něco jako úžasná hudba budoucnosti.

A proč vlastně Tony nikdy od nikoho nedostal férové varování o tom, že slavný Kapitán Amerika je ve skutečnosti opravdový skrček, když se mu chce?

„_Ty_ jsi znal mého otce," zdůraznil Tony neoblomně a ignoroval přitom Stevovo obočí. Sam se mezi nimi trochu zmateně rozhlédl, ale protože se moudře na nic nezeptal, Tony se rozhodl taky si ho nevšímat. Aspoň zatím.

„Znal jsi mého otce, když byl ještě mladý a nemusel ani otevřít pusu, aby zapůsobil na lidi –" Protože _odněkud_ Tony své charisma zdědit _musel_, nebo ne? „– a ještě nebyl tak protivný, jako začal být s věkem. Nebo možná, když jsem se narodil já." Trhnul rameny.

Steve se nechápavě zamračil. „Hádám, že asi někdy v té době jsem ho znal," souhlasil pomalu, hlas trochu nejistý. „Kam tím míříš?"

Tony na okamžik pevně sevřel víčka. „Prosím, Steve, opravdu snažně tě prosím, ze staré známosti, řekni mi, že jsi nespal s mým otcem?"

Clint ze sebe vydal jakýsi přidušený zvuk, který zněl, jako by mu zaskočilo.

Steve zamrkal. „No, ne, nespal," prohlásil a Tony trochu nejistě zatěkal pohledem mezi jeho očima, jak uvažoval nad tím, jestli mu může věřit. Mírně si oddechl. Steve by mu neváhal předhazovat _cokoli_, kdyby to znamenalo, že z něj může dělat blbce, takže pokud říkal, že s Tonyho otcem nic neměl, muselo to znamenat, že s ním nic neměl. Steve byl možná monstrum, ale nikdy aktivně nelhal.

„Vážně?" zeptal se Bucky překvapeně. „Ty jsi s Howardem nespal?"

„Ne," potvrdil Steve a potřásl hlavou, než se na něj široce usmál. „Ty snad jo?"

„No jasně." Bucky zatracený Barnes se spokojeně zazubil, ani se u toho nezačervenal, a Clint se Samem se tlumeně rozesmáli. „Byl to Howard, člověče. Neříkej mi, že jsi nechtěl –"

Tony se dal na strategický ústup.

xXx

„Huh," zamumlal Tony neochotně a jednou rukou se pokusil zakrýt si oči, když Bucky zatracený Barnes vešel do místnosti a velice neohleduplně rozsvítil. „Díky. To snad ani nemuselo být."

Barnes se zamračil. „Co tady blbneš?" zeptal se ho a Tony si nebyl jistý, jestli o něj má opravdu starost nebo jestli si ho chce jenom dobírat. No, byl to Barnes, takže si ho pravděpodobně chtěl dobírat. A pak že gentlemani pořád ještě existují. Kecy.

„Co bys asi tak řekl?" zeptal se Tony unaveně a obrátil do sebe zbytek skleničky, než se mírně znechuceně zašklebil. Jak tohle mohli ti rusáci vůbec pít? Tony be se měl naučit krást alkohol od někoho jiného než od Natashy.

„Každopádně," prohlásil Tony a překlonil se, lokty na kolenou, a Barnes byl jeho náhlou aktivitou tak překvapený, že se nezmohl na slovo. „Umíš si vymýšlet docela věrohodně, Barnesi," oznámil mu Tony vyrovnaným hlasem. Svým _pečlivě trénovaným_ vyrovnaným hlasem. Právě tím _vyrovnaným hlasem_, který používal zásadně tehdy, když chtěl někoho vyvést z míry. Jako Rosse. Nebo Coulsona. Nebo Furyho.

No, na Furyho to zkusil jenom jednou a doteď ho občas budily noční můry.

Barnes zvedl obočí. „Proč tam slyším _ale_?"

„_Ale_," Tony do svého projevu zasadil pauzu pro zvýšení dramatického efektu. Barnes protočil oči. „Ale stejně ti nevěřím, že jsi spal s mým otcem."

Barnes se zatvářil absolutně neohromeně, jako by chtěl říct _to opravdu ještě pořád přemýšlíš nad nějakou sedmdesát let starou epizodkou?_. „Proč myslíš, že ne?" zeptal se klidně.

„Protože jsem otce _znal_," prohlásil Tony. „A nějak si ho nedovedu představit, jak ztrácí čas s nějakým vojákem."

Bucky si pobaveně odfrkl.

Tony se znepokojeně zamračil. „Co?"

„Řekněme…" Barnes na okamžik zaváhal. Ne opravdu a rozhodně ne, jako by se musel odhodlávat k pokračování, protože z toho, co se o něm Tonymu zatím podařilo zjistit, Barnes neměl ani náznak studu, zato odhodlání asi za deset lidí. Takže ta pauza byla pro Tonyho. Nebo možná jen přemýšlel, jak svá slova formulovat, aby měla přesně ten efekt, který chce. Kdo mohl tušit, že dokonalý James Barnes, pravá ruka Kapitána Ameriky, je ve skutečnosti zatracený neřád? Ti dva se hledali, vážně. „Řekněme, že válka je někdy opravdu dlouhá, Tony. Howard byl hodně oblíbený."

Tony zamrkal.

„Hm," pokračoval Barnes zamyšleně a trochu našpulil rty. „Fakt je, že jsem ho asi nikdy neviděl s žádným blonďákem. Možná si Steve nevymýšlel."

Tony se na něj tázavě podíval, a pak jednoduše mávl rukou, protože co horšího se ještě mohl dozvědět?

„Možná je Howard prostě jenom neměl rád blond."

A to bylo asi tak všechno, na co měl Tony nervy, protože jasně, všechny hloupé komentáře stranou, Tonyho matka byla přirozená, prvotřídní blondýna.

xXx

„Dobře," začal Clint pomalu a rozvážně, což u něj bylo tak překvapivé, že to okamžitě zaujalo veškerou pozornost v místnosti. Všichni přítomní na krátký okamžik vypadali překvapeně, než se k němu otočili a čekali, jak bude pokračovat. „Takže vy dva říkáte, že jste spolu byli prakticky už od dětství."

Tony odlepil oči od tabletu a rozhlédl se mezi nimi.

Bucky pobaveně zvedl obočí, zvědavý, kam Clint svým opatrným proslovem míří, zatímco Steve se pousmál koutkem úst, jeho pohled mírně nesoustředěný, jako by se na okamžik ponořil do vzpomínek. „V podstatě?"

Clint zamyšleně přikývl. „Přesně," souhlasil. „Ale pokud jste taková ta velká láska," začal zeširoka, „od narození až do smrti a celé to divadlo okolo… jak je možné, že máte tolik historek o ostatních lidech?"

Bucky se zamračil, a s pokrčením ramen se ohlédl po Stevovi. Steve se zatvářil zamyšleně. „No, tehdy," mírně zaváhal, jako by uvažoval, jak to formulovat, aby ho pochopili. „Tehdy to nebylo stejné, jako je to dnes. Nemohli jsme jít po ulici za ruce, nemohli jsme… nemohli jsme se vzít. Bylo jednodušší nic si neslibovat."

A dobře, tohle znělo trochu depresivně, dokonce i Tonymu. Tony si nikdy nějak zvlášť nezakládal na dlouhodobých, trvalých vztazích – až na Pepper, Pepper byla výjimka možná ve všem, do čeho se pustila – ale ta představa, že nemůže otevřeně vzít za ruku, koho chce? Nebylo divu, že si to teď tak vynahrazovali.

„Nepotřebovali jsme si nic slibovat," pokračoval za něj Bucky klidným tónem. „Věděli jsme, že jsme to my dva. Vždycky jsme to byli my se Stevem." Bucky ztichl a pak se nejspíš rozhodl, že celý tenhle vážný rozhovor byl pro něj až příliš vážný, protože se zazubil. „No, a ten zrzek, co měl ty nejdelší řasy, jaké jsem kdy viděl. A Peggy. A ta holka z USO, Steve, pamatuješ si ji? Měla pihu nad okem. A pak taky ten –"

„Nezapomínej na Montyho," přidal Steve.

„Stačí, stačí," dostal ze sebe Tony přidušeně, oči navrch hlavy. Rychle mávnul rukou, zcela připravený vyrazit proti němu a něčím mu zacpat pusu, pokud by se rozhodl pokračovat ve svém hlasitém vzpomínání. „Budeš překvapený, ale ono vážně existuje něco jako _příliš informací_."

„Počkat, Montyho?" skočil mu Wilson do řeči, protože Wilson byl evidentně nevychovaný a příliš zvědavý pro své vlastní dobro. Rozhodně pro Tonyho dobro. „Montyho jako Falswortha?"

Vypadal překvapený a ohromený, v tom dobrém slova smyslu. Jako by Steve právě překonal veškerá jeho očekávání.

„To jste nevěděli?" zeptal se Bucky.

Všichni okolo Tonyho – _kromě_ Tonyho – beze slova zakroutili hlavou.

Bucky vypadal překvapeně. „Vy jste to opravdu nikdo nevěděli? Nikdo o tom nemluvil? Teda, chápu, že o tom nemluvili _tehdy_," řekl to slovo, jako by bylo sprosté, což od něj znělo trochu ironicky, protože oni všichni byli svědky toho, jak si velký silný Winter Soldier skopl palec a začal nadávat tak neuvěřitelným způsobem, že na něj Clint zůstal zírat s poootevřenou pusou (naopak Natasha si zachovala dokonale nepřekvapený výraz a Tonyho by opravdu zajímalo, jak to dělá). „Ale ani nikdy potom? Vážně? Nikdo se o tom nezmínil? Nikdy?"

„Myslel jsem, že ve vaší době se moc nehodilo být gay?" zeptal se Clint zmateně.

„To ne," souhlasil Bucky a mávl rukou, jako by na tom vlastně už ani nezáleželo. Záleželo. Tony věděl, že záleželo, hodně na tom záleželo. „Určitě ne mezi lidmi. Ale Howlies? Všichni Howlies věděli, jak to se mnou a se Stevem je! Nesnažili jsme se zrovna moc tajnůstkařit."

„Ha," zamumlal Tony. Tolik k upnutým chlápkům z druhé světové. A Tony si vždycky myslel, že moderní doba začala až s jednadvacátým stoletím.

Steve zamrkal a mírně zrudl ve tvářích, a Tony se skoro proklel, protože co mohl zrovna _Steve_ asi tak chtít říct, když se u toho _červenal_? Steve se nikdy nečervenal. Ani když se s Buckym bavil o Howardovi, ani když ho Tony přistihl uprostřed noci, zatímco se vracel z tajného rande, ani když si Tony ne dost rychle zakryl oči, než vycouval z kuchyně, kam se pak neodvážil na jídlo celé dva zatracené týdny.

„Teď je to jiné," řekl Steve měkce a Tonyho napadlo _opravdu? Kvůli tomuhle se červenal?_.

Bucky se usmál, natáhl se přes pohovku a dotkl se Stevovy tváře, jen zlehka, ve tváři ten nejjemnější výraz, jaký u něj kdy Tony viděl. Najednou o deset let mladší, muž, který ještě nepoznal válku. Jenom kluk, nevinný. Zamilovaný. „Jo, teď je to jiné," souhlasil tiše.

Steve mu oplatil úsměv, na okamžik jemný. Ovšem jen na okamžik, protože ti dva jednoduše nemohli vydržet jemní a vážní na déle než pár vteřin, a pak se po Buckym natáhl, prsty mu vklouzl do vlasů a přitáhl si ho k sobě, aby ho mohl políbit, přímo mezi nimi, bez ohledu na všechny ostatní.

_Skvělé,_ Tony si povzdychl. _Zase_.


End file.
